In ophthalmic surgery, a surgeon may typically use surgical apparatus comprising a vitreoretinal system with posterior segment and anterior segment procedure capabilities. The surgical apparatus may also include various probes, an ophthalmic microscope, an illuminator, a console with processors and a touch panel screen, and an embedded laser that is controlled from a system screen on the touch panel.
The types of probes used may include vitrectomy probes and laser probes. Vitrectomy probes may be used during vitreoretinal surgery to remove ocular tissues, such as vitreous humor and membranes covering the retina. These probes have a port for drawing in and dissecting tissues. A laser probe may have a continuous laser beam or a pulsed laser beam.
Some probe designs may include illumination that provides a narrow beam of light over the probe of sufficient intensity to facilitate vitreous visualization. However, the light beam can be too narrow and/or intense for certain tasks other than vitreous visualization. For example, the narrow beam may be too intense for general illumination in vitreous cavity or when the vitrectomy probe has to be operated very close to the retina for bi-manual surgery or other applications.